Various types of bait boxes are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a solar powered aerated bait box including an insulated container having a hinged lid, a partitioned interior, a solar panel disposed upon said lid, a rechargeable battery pack wired in circuit with the solar panel, said battery pack thereby trickle chargeable when sunlight is incident said solar panel, and an air pump disposed in circuit with the battery pack, wherein water stored in the partitioned interior is aerated when the air pump is activated, whereby live, aquatic bait is storable for prolonged periods thereby.